It's Been One of Those Days
by No Sleep Until Vacation
Summary: In which Mimi eats the best ice cream ever, O'Chunks is dreaming about Nastasia, and the secretary herself lost her glasses. Randomness with a side of O'Chunks/Nastasia ensues!


**A/N: You have no idea how long I've wanted to write a story about these guys! This story takes place after the end of SPM, so Count Bleck, Dimentio, and Mr. L are all absent from this. This is my first story with these characters, so I'm not surprised if any of them are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: The Mario series is not, and will never be, mine.**

**It's Been One of Those Days...**

"I'm coming, Mimi!"

Nastasia had heard Mimi squeal, and was now racing to Mimi to see if anything was wrong. However, she ended up running into the wall yet again. She had lost her glasses earlier, and now the world was a literal blur to her.

Later, after running into the wall a couple more times, she made it to the kitchen, where Mimi was eating some cookies-and-cream flavored ice cream.

"This is the best ice cream ever!" Mimi shouted in pure joy. She reached out to Nastasia with a spoon. "Try some, Nassy!"

"Um, I need to find my glasses," Nastasia replied. "We can share some ice cream when I can see again, 'k? Thanks."

"Okay!" Mimi said, taking another bite of ice cream. "I'll save some for you!"

"Thanks," Nastasia answered, wandering off to find her glasses. She stretched her arms out in front of her so she wouldn't run into the wall again.

After wandering aimlessly throughout several rooms for a few minutes, she came across what appeared to be a big black, red, and tan blob. She could hear some faint muttering coming from it, and the muttering happened to be in a Scottish accent. Piecing everything together, she realized that the blob was really O'Chunks, who had decided to take a nap on the floor for no apparent reason.

"Come on, O'Chunks, we have to find my glasses, 'k?" Nastasia said. The secretary received no answer.

"Please wake up, O'Chunks. I can't see without my glasses, and—YAAGH!" she began, but was cut off when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his strong chest.

"Don't worry, I'm always 'ere for yeh..." the wrestler muttered in his sleep, brushing his fingers through her soft pink hair. "I love yeh, Nastasia..."

Nastasia blinked. How did he know that she was there? She also didn't know just how someone as tough as him could be so gentle and nice towards her. Nevertheless, she found herself growing drowsier every ten seconds, and soon fell asleep, still locked in his warm embrace. After all, if she tried to escape him, he'd just hold onto her tighter than ever.

Several minutes passed before O'Chunks woke up. He saw that he was holding onto Nastasia, and at that moment, he could have started crying tears of joy. She was with him in his dream, and now, in reality, here she was! However, his expression changed to a more worrisome one as soon as he saw her blatant lack of glasses. Fortunately, his sudden movement was enough to wake her up.

"Where are yer glasses?" he asked, as Nastasia would never go anywhere without them.

"Um, yeah, I lost my glasses earlier, and I can't see very well without 'em, so help me find 'em, 'k?" the secretary explained.

"Don't worry, I'll find 'em for yeh!" O'Chunks declared, holding on to Nastasia's hand as they searched for the missing spectacles.

They searched high and they searched low. They looked through all of the rooms in the castle before coming to Nastasia's own bedroom. O'Chunks saw her glasses resting on the nearby nightstand.

"Here yeh go, Nastasia!" he said, giving her the glasses.

"Thanks," Nastasia replied, putting her glasses on. What once appeared to be a big blob now looked exactly like O'Chunks, and everything looked normal. "Let's go have some ice cream, 'k?"

So, they went to go eat some ice cream. It tasted really good, so they ate more and more of it, and within a half-hour, all three of them were bouncing off the walls. Now, when people (especially people like O'Chunks and Nastasia) eat a lot of sugar, their minds have a tendency to go all wacky. The three friends knew that now, only one thing could be done about this.

That thing would be to crank up the awesome techno dance music until the foundations start shaking and dance around like no one's business. So that's exactly what they did, and they never bought another rap CD again—hey, wait a minute! Where did that come from?!

**A/N: If I suddenly got hyper, I'd do what they just did. So, how was it for my first story featuring these characters, and my first story featuring Chunky/Nassy?**


End file.
